battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eleventh Hour
The Eleventh Hour is the final co-op mission featured in Battlefield 3. It consists of Snake 6-6 disabling a biochemical device aboard a metro train in Paris, as well as attempting to capture an HVT located in the local stock exchange facility. Description The attack has started. We're confident this is the main attack referred to by El Zakir. Witnesses claim bomb like devices have been left in the metro and the Paris Stock Exchange. If Abdul Rahman is behind this attack, we expect it to be similar to the one that took place in London several years ago. You will be assisting the French police to locate and disarm the bombs and neutralize Rahman if the opportunity presents itself. Starting Loadout Both Players *M4A1 Carbine with ACOG and Tactical Light *870 MCS with Tactical Flashlight *Combat Knife *x3 M67 Grenades *Gas Mask Sypnosis The two Marines start out by dropping through a hatch in an elevator and immediately encountering a corridor filled with PLR forces. They gun down the PLR and the reinforcements coming from further down the corridor. As they proceed across a subway platform, they are ambushed by more PLR but quickly dispatch them. They come across an armed bomb and attempt to disarm it. While one Marine disarms the bomb, the other provides cover as PLR attempt to stop them. They manage to defuse the bomb and escape the metro, along the way being informed that a high-value target, Abdul Rahman, is on site at the stock exchange. They push past the police barricade in front of the exchange building and gun down the PLR in the lobby. While attempting to locate Rahman, they come across a trading floor and defeat the PLR barricading themselves inside. Finally reaching Rahman's saferoom, they breach it, only to have Rahman grab one of the Marines and take him hostage. However, the Marine grabbed by Rahman pushes Rahman away as the other shoots Rahman, killing him instantly. They positively I.D. the corpse as Rahman and recover the nuke that he was attempting to arm, preventing the attack and dealing a major blow to the PLR. Completion Description You did it. You prevented a major disaster and saved countless lives. By capturing Hamid El Zakir and killing Abu Muhammad and Abdul Rahman you've dealt a significant blow to the PLR. Excellent work. But in this power vacuum there are already other men filling their roles. The threat may be over for now but we need to stay ready and willing to act on short notice. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *In the beginning of the mission, the commander says a completely different name for the HVT. Instead of Abdul Rahman, the commander says Ahmed Salmän. *If one of the players disarms the bomb in under 20 seconds, both the players get the 'In the nick of time' Achievement/Trophy. *Also, if you finish the mission for the first time, you earn the 'Two-rah!' Achievement/Trophy. *There is a Battlefield 3 poster in the background of mission's loading screen, as shown above. *After you disarm the bomb, before you exit the subway, there is a glitch that allows the players to fall through the map. The screen also goes white like a flashbang leading to multiple colors flashing rapidly. *The La Bourse de Commerce sometimes fails to spawn, rendering the mission impossible to complete and requiring the players to restart from the beginning. *There are multiple acoustic guitars occupying many nooks in the subway. *Should the player be fast enough, it is possible to be run over by the vans delivering the GIGN soldiers when first coming out of the metro. However, the vans will harmlessly clip through the player and continue as normal. *There are several points that the player's loadout will be reset to the M4A1 and 870 MCS. *The GIGN operators that get out of the vans when Snake 6-6 ascends out of the metro may seemingly jump through the back doors without opening them. :*The GIGN operators are scripted to be killed, and the police helicopter is also scripted to be shot down by RPG fire. *The mission title is a reference to the historic Armistice Day that put an end to World War I which had occurred on the "eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month". *The commander advising Snake 6-6 has the codename of "Viper," the same codename of the unit that Misfit 1-3 was tasked with finding in Operation Swordbreaker. Category:Co-op levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3